Judas JR
by Greymon Leader Batx flashpoint
Summary: You think you know a character when you think you have them figured out they will always find a way to change cause everyone where's mask. Oneshot


**I don't own White Knight Chronicles**

**Judas JR**

It was a long way traveling the roads of Balondor. The forest's where as deep as they have ever been filled with different monster's that would simply like to come out and eat you when you a least expect them to. It was the type of place one would never want to go to if you where to go there then come in a party or a group.

On the path four young people were walking a dusty path examining the landscapes and the area's that had been produced for them to walk on. One was a young boy with brown hair that had a pony tail on the back on it while wearing a brown jacket with a white vest and brown trousers with brown boots. Another was a tanned skin boy with a tangled hair style was wearing a red coat white trousers and brown boots. The only female of the group was a girl with lavender hair and green eyes was wearing a yellow shirt with white sleeves coming out and brown boots.

The boy with the pony tail looked around "Well good news guys seems there aren't any enemy camps here I guess it's safe to say we can go back to Balondor without any worries."

The boy with the red coast nodded in agreement "Your telling me Leonard the sooner we get back the better." He explained happily.

Leonard gave him a funny eye "You are sure you're not talking about a certain blonde? Hem Caesar?" Leonard asked in playful sound as he put his arms on his side giving his friend the curious eye with a slight smirk.

Caesar then got one up on his friend "Are you sure you're talking about Kara or Cisna?" He then got Leonard's head around his arms and was giving him a friendly fist rub in the head.

"Boys boys can't we just be mature about this I mean Eldore sent us because we can use the Knight Arcs giving us a better chance at fighting the Magi's machine's" The girl explained trying to stop the male foolery.

"Come on Yulie it's not a big deal I mean we just miss everyone and is has been a long day for us all let's just get some rest." Leonard explained trying to lighten the mood in a cheerful manor.

Caesar put his hands out in a nice gesture the type of gesture that would allow someone to be welcomed "Yep I mean Leonard has the White Knight Arc, You have the Moon Maiden arc and I have the wait a moment."

Caesar looked at the path and so a boy with brown hair, blue eyes wearing a green shirt with green trousers and brown boots running to the others as fast as he could.

Caesar rolled his eyes "This is why they say Dragons are becoming extinct. Dude what took you so long to catch up man."

The boy sighed as he got up and looked at his friends "Sorry I just ran into these Mushroom people they wanted some food and I didn't notice you guys where still walking."

Leonard just shrugged "Well at least you're here mate. I mean your apart of the team Dragon where all in this together." Leonard said as he put his hand on his friend's arm helping him relax.

"You're sure?" Dragon took something out of his pocket it looked like a green metal ball with a symbol in it "Its just when I got my Avatar Arc I thought I was helping you guys more but now I wonder what's the point of me being here at all I just slow down everyone and make things embarrassing for everyone"

Caesar got Dragon by the head "Hey enough with the mopey D situations were a family and together we stick together no matter what." Caesar spoke as he stroked Dragon's spikey hair.

Dragon just nodded "Okay I will I just want to make sure I'm doing the okay thing."

"Hey guys maybe we should make a campsite. I mean by the time we get to Balondor its going to be night time and it won't be fun to go in the dark and the ogre's are going to be in their midnight hunting streak." Yulie explained not wanting to fight any monster's at the moment or in any long front situation.

The three boys nodded their heads to the young girls. Soon the camp was set one tent was open it was for Yulie the boys decided to sleep outside. As Leonard and Caesar where sleeping outside the tent there was one boy who couldn't sleep no matter what was happening.

Dragon sighed nothing was helping him. He tried and tried as much as he could but nothing was helping him sleep.

Soon he gave up on the whole idea and went slowly outside of the camp to look at the kingdom they were soon to approach and be welcomed back to. But would he be really welcomed home. He didn't have anything to this story all he was the wannabe that just got his Knight.

He just wanted to get a simple job with simple wages and have somewhere to sleep in. But now he just decided to tag along with a few friends and became part of something that was bigger than anything he could possibly ever imagine.

Everyone had someone Leonard had Cisna, Caesar had Kara and Dragon had. He looked at the tent at where the female companion was sleeping his lost thoughts of scenarios that would give one pleasure at coming in and being more then welcomed into the bed would just be simply dashed.

Dragon just got some grass and ruffed it. Sometimes he would just curse his parents for more than one reason. Reasons that they had left him an orphan, that they just abandoned him in a Dragon invested land where it would be easily to die.

Why did the Gods put him in this world? He wasn't worth anything to anyone. If he just drowned himself, slashed his wrists or just find a tree tie a rope on it and did the deed would anyone notice.

Caesar was right the Dragon's where becoming extinct. So he should just do everyone a favour and die with them or just trade his life for theirs cause in the end he was no Dragon he was someone that was hardly worth that name.

He slowly took out his arc and examined it. He once had a dream of a Green warrior which used a device like it he had a star mask and golden armour. But that wasn't the main point, the point was this could have been given to many others of the group.

Kara to replace the Arc that was stolen, Eldore due to his wise battles might give him a better chance to fight while being the size of a building or even Cisna just to allow her to be more connected to the Knights.

But this arc was given to him. Dragon the stammer, Dragon the stupid idiot that just causes problems and gives people the wrong message who makes people feel strange. What did he have to offer anyone he was just an idiot?

Dragon was just going to go on with his sorrows till he heard a noise. He looked over the area and saw Parma was on fire. Someone had attacked it and was causing harm to its town's folk.

Soon the others had gotten up and looked at Parma being attacked.

Yulie looked really horrified at what was being shown to her. Her home the place where she group in was being destroyed by their enemy's.

"We need to get to them now. Please if we don't they are going to die." Yulie said getting her Knight arc out and looking at the fire.

But they heard a noise and saw the reason that cause the village to go on fire and being attacked in the first place. Forward they saw a giant in black armour with an eagle's helmet two black's wings with orange feathers coming out of them and lastly red fiery hair that could strike fear into whoever saw it.

"Shapur." Caesar grunted remembering what he did to Kara and how he almost put her in deaths door and became more of a monster than he already was.

"Come on guys he's by himself its four on one we might be able to get the Black Knight Arc back." Leonard said really having enough of the twisted Farian and his obsession with power.

The other nodded and ran to the way to Parma.

But Before Dragon would go with the others he saw something behind him sitting on a branch. As he looked carefully it seemed to be a Bigaglow. It was a purple and blue owl that allows people to communicate with each other by showing visions of people. They had been very useful to the group when they were on their first adventure.

Dragon wondered why one was here at all the way and in the most random of places.

Soon the bird opened its eyes and two blue rays came out of it merging into one vision. It showed a man with long purple hair and was wearing armour similar to the sun.

Dragon grunted "Grazel." Dragon grunted looking at the man that was causing so much pain for everyone and who had been responsible for so much death that had happened in this war.

Grazel smiled as he looked at Dragon "Well isn't it the pact maker that really is just a false descendent. Does it make you feel proud knowing you're a symbol for hearsay and anti-groups to the knights?" Grazel spoke in a tone that would make one shiver as if only poison was coming out of his mouth.

"Don't talk to me about Anti Religion's. You have created an empire of terrorists. A empire that just loves to take life's like Cisna's parents and many more people like Parma that you're second in command is attacking." Dragon said as he pointed to where Parma was as the fire was growing and how his friends in their Knight from is where fighting Shapur.

Grazel then gave one simple reply to Dragon's speeches of anger "Then why do you not join him?"

This got Dragon a little startled "What do you mean?"

Grazel moved his body forward looking more closely at the young boy "I mean why you are talking to me instead of fighting along your friends and helping them save that village from being burned to the ground."

Dragon looked at his green Knight's arc "I eh." He didn't know how to reply to the evil King. He should have gone with the three Pact Maker's at once. Especially because it was Yulie's home so why was he not helping her and his other two friends.

Grazel spoke more softly this time "Is it because you don't care?"

"What that's not true of course I care. I care more than anything." Dragon said as he put his hand on his heart remembering when he first got to Balondor and was helping Leonard getting the wine for Cisna's party.

"Tell me Dragon do you want to matter to the world? Do you want to change the world?" Grazel spoke with an evil smile as he looked on the young swordsman.

Meanwhile at Parma while the three warriors where fighting the dark knight Shapur they had taken their Knight forms. For Leonard he took a giant white knight with blue eyes a massive silver cape with a shield and white sword, for Caesar was a giant Knight that was based on a purple dragon with a long spear in his hands with two purple wings and lastly Yulie was giant beautiful white maiden with purple hair and was using a purple silk bow as her main weapon.

Yulie looked at Shapur "So not just attacking Kara and your own people was enough you just decided to come here and attack my village."

Shapur looked at his sword "What can I say I like seeing things on fire it brings some joy in my eye." He laughed a little seeing the pain below him.

Shapur then opened his wings and started to fly into the sky. Caesar soon followed the two warriors where in a fierce strike with one another trying to hurt the other.

Leonard looked around the area "That's odd?"

"What is Leonard?" Yulie asked looking at his friend.

"It's just Shapur is the only guy here. No army no anything it is just him here why did he come here by himself?" Leonard examining the layout of the battlefield seeing that Shapur was all by himself in this fight between him and them.

As Caesar and Shapur where fighting they heard a noise. They turned around and saw Dragon in his Knight from. It was mixture of Leonards and Caesars it had the white knight's body but had the Dragon knight's helmet the armour was complete black with yellow lines and a white cape.

Dragon had ran and jumped he raised his sword and clashed between Shapur's and Caesar's weapons' causing both of them to separate from one another.

Caesar jumped back and looked at Dragon "Alright D you're here. Now we can take on."

But before Caesar could reply Dragon raised his sword and struck his ally or would be considered enemy in this situation.

Caesar put his hand on his armour's chest. He was slowly walking back before he was forced to revert back to his human form. He had fallen asleep not from being dead but the injury caused him to lose focus.

Leonard and Yulie came to see what had happened both shocked at what had transpired. Dragon their friend and ally since the start of the journey had actually attacked one of their own.

Yulie took Caesar into her arms to protect him from the attacks that might come from Dragon and Shapur.

She looked at Dragon "What did you do?"

Dragon looked at her helmet he looked at it closely. So close that it felt as if you were looking into someone's soul.

"I did the right thing."

"That's rubbish." Leonard then went to attack Shapur but Dragon stopped him and soon the two of them where in sword combat.

Leonard tried to swing at Dragon "Dragon why are you doing this. This isn't you." But Dragon wasn't giving any reply soon he pushed Leonard off and attacked his hand.

Leonard was forced to let go of his sword. Dragon moved quickly and grabbed the White Knights sword so he could go in a dual wielding position.

Dragon and Shapur looked at each other and both went to attack Leonard at the same time. Leonard was forced to loose he Knight from once he did the White Knight's sword vanished from Dragon's hand.

Shapur put his sword near the weakened human and was about to attack. But before he could a arrow was shot on his shoulder.

Yulie had ran and grabbed Leonard with Caesar. She saw the two boys weakened and knew if she stayed they would get killed the by the duo. She turned around to Balondor and was moving towards it but as she was running she took one last look at Dragon before going back on her way.

Later once the sun was up but the clouds where dismal and raining. Dragon and Shapur where standing on the remains of Parma and on the outside was the residents in chains and handcuffs. Shapur had a secret army of men who got the villagers.

Soon a ship came and boarded down on the remains of Parma. Grazel slowly walked down and examined the situation he saw his ally's waiting in the rain letting it spill on them.

He walked up to them "What happened here? Report." He ordered.

Shapur turned to his king "We have destroyed the village and captured its inhabitancies yours to do as you wish my lord. This area is now under your control Balondor owns nothing now expect its Kingdom it will be only a matter of time till a proper take over." Shapur smiled evilly thinking of the carnage that would take place soon.

Grazel smiled then he turned towards Dragon. The Sun King walked to him "So you have turned on your former ally's."

Dragon just nodded.

"They will not accept you anymore. You have been tainted." Grazel then put his hand open "I can give you a much bigger purpose in life. You can be so much more."

Dragon looked at Grazel's. He looked at it carefully then faces came into his mind Leonard his best friend, Caesar his 2nd Best friend, Eldore his teacher, Cyrus his sword ally, Cisna his sister, Kara his big sister, Miu his cousin and Yulie.

But his mind just stopped as his mind thought of that name. He knew there was no way any of them would ever accept him for what he did. One day you're loved like a flower but the next you're hated as much as a thorn.

Dragon looked at Grazel's hand and took it.

Grazel smiled "It's done." He put Dragon next to him "Everyone meet your new Prince my new adoptive son Prince Dragon of the Yshrenian."

Everyone was cheering and shouting and clapping at the news knowing someone would continue the torch of Yshrenian.

Grazel continued "Today we have an heir tomorrow we will have Balondor!" This caused more celebration amount the solider of Yshrenia.

But the only person who wasn't celebrating was Dragon. All his mind could do was think back to the Moon Maiden's helmet the way it just stared at him before it went to Balondor to seek help for her friends Leonard and Caesar. When he looked at that mask words came into his mind, words she didn't say but to him they were the loudest words ever.

"_How could you"_

Dragon was glad it was raining because rain was the closest thing he had to tears.

**THE END**


End file.
